


You cut through all the noise

by makesometime



Series: AroAceing the Line 2021 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 18-Month Time Gap (Rusty Quill Gaming), AroAceing the Line 2021, Asexual Zolf Smith, Developing Relationship, M/M, Self-Reflection, Sex-Favorable Zolf Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: His life has proceeded in the usual way. Days of hardship, days of grief, days of hope… days of love. But the latter have been few and far between.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: AroAceing the Line 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178975
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	You cut through all the noise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AroAceing the Line, February 27th: **Love - Sex - Experimentation** \- Dark Green

His life has proceeded in the usual way. Days of hardship, days of grief, days of hope… days of love. But the latter have been few and far between.

Zolf's had entanglements before that, looking back, he knows were fostered out of nothing greater than boredom and disinterest. His partners likely deserved better but never asked for it, lost in the haze of whatever they were getting out of the encounter and happy about it afterwards.

There’s certainly been times when he wondered what it must be like. To not feel a bit queasy to look back on his experiences. To not think about the what ifs and just take an encounter at its face value. To move on. To find pleasure with another and have it _mean_ something.

Until Japan.

Until Wilde.

There's a tingle at the back of his head whenever he looks at Wilde. An anticipation. His fingers itch to comb through the man's hair. His lips ache with the imagined kisses that he plants on Wilde's lips in his dreams.

The weight of _knowing_ the man, understanding the man, caring for him and protecting him and relying on his support… They’ve left him with this simmering want that he needs to explore, that he can't ignore.

That he _doesn't_ ignore.

_Wilde makes the most beautiful noises._

He smiles into the man's throat as he works a hand around Wilde's cock, dragging his calloused palm over heated skin. Wilde gasps his name, over and over, and it feels like a litany of prayers.

He sees the lingering uncertainty in Wilde’s eyes as he moves down and sucks a mark on that too-thin expanse of his belly. It’s not like him to worry. But then, it’s not like Zolf _not_ to worry. They’ve switched roles in this moment and he thrills with it, with using all of those half-remembered tricks and figuring out which work on Wilde.

Who knows, he might even learn some new ones.

 _Gods_ he wants to learn what makes Wilde tick. To be able to break the man down to his base components on a regular basis. To get his brain to _stop_.

“ _Zolf_ …”

He’s never heard his name said quite like _that_ before.

“S’ok. I’ve got you.” He says, twisting his wrist and grinning when Wilde bucks and arches and comes with a pained groan, the sticky spill over his hand not as unappealing as it might have seemed previously.

Wilde watches him with sleepy eyes as he cleans them both up, a smile playing at the unharmed corner of teeth-reddened lips.

“What is it?”

He shakes his head, a still-sweaty strand falling into his face. “I’m glad we did this. I’d like to do it again.”

Zolf smiles, laying down and lifting an arm in invitation. After the barest hesitation, Wilde curls in, head resting on his chest. “I’d like that too.”

He feels the quirk of a poorly-hidden grin against his chest, smiles through Wilde nuzzling his chest like some kind of great cat.

“Good.” He says.

And it is.


End file.
